


Armie's Ankles

by JoliePrudence



Series: Body Parts - A Series [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Charmie, M/M, Smut, ankle bitting, ankle porn, some people are into it ok!?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoliePrudence/pseuds/JoliePrudence
Summary: It's a rainy day at the cabin so Armie and Timmy spend the afternoon watching movies and having sex.  Somehow it's about Armie's ankles.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Body Parts - A Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983274
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	Armie's Ankles

**Author's Note:**

> All the stories written for this series take place in the universe I created while writing 'Juillet' which can be read here: [**Juillet by JoliePrudence**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067612)
> 
> Though they aren't written chronologically, they all take place during the month Timmy rented a cabin in the Woodstock area during the summer of 2020.
> 
> This is for LostCol, who has a thing for Armie's ankles... which I don't judge because I have a thing for Timmy's nose and well... I think mine is weirder! Ok I judge a little bit... lovingly. While I point and laugh... in a nice way. Cause I wouldn't be me if I didn't but I mean... I still think mine is weirder so it's ok. Kinda. Not really... I'm going to stop now.
> 
> AND THANK YOU to PeachyPerfect for the entire freaking premise. Because without her Armie's ankles would be Timmy looking at Armie's ankles and wondering what the hell to do cause I HAD NO IDEA! If this is hot at all it's because of her.
> 
> I hope you enjoy another smutty day at the cabin.

[ ](https://postimg.cc/7f5Bv8TT)

It started raining late last night and has continued on and off all day, drenching the cabin in the romantic cozinessness inherent to dreary weather. The boys spend the day lounging on the island they’ve created out of the couch, bringing pillows and a blanket for Timmy who is always chilly when it’s damp; as well as a plethora of junk food, candy and drinks to sustain them for the duration. They’ve been watching movies since early afternoon, taking turns choosing something they want the other to see. They’re currently in the midst of their fifth film, an old french masterpiece Timmy had watched with his father when he was young and is one of his favorites. After filling up on popcorn and beer, Armie has now expanded his body over the length on the couch, left cheek stretched by a rather large jawbreaker making him look like a chipmunk, his neck resting against the armrest and his long legs extended, crossed ankles propped up on Timmy’s lap.

He’s finding the movie hard to follow, not because the storyline is complex or abstract but simply because the dialogue is delivered rapid-fire, the actors interrupting each other constantly and the subtitles are written extremely small and disappear too quickly to keep up. He doesn’t mind though, because he likes watching Timmy watch the movie as much as Timmy likes watching it, his lips effortlessly mouthing words from memory; and although Armie doesn’t understand what he’s saying, he likes the way the words make his mouth move, stretching, plumping and pursing alternately. 

Timmy has rested his hands over Armie’s ankles and he is absent-mindedly stroking them with his thumbs, fingers creeping under the cuff of his joggers and then back out, the coolness of his fingertips against Armie’s summer warmed skin making him shiver pleasantly. 

Armie likes the way they are rarely not touching here. The cabin affords them an intimacy they can be inattentive and inadvertent about. Which may sound like a bad thing but isn’t. Because since they have met, they have had to be careful and conscious and secretive about their affection and love for each other. They have had to measure their words, their touches, and even the way they look at each other, for fear of being discovered or exposed before they’re ready. Before their careers permit it. It’s going to happen. Soon. But not yet. So to have Timmy absentmindedly touch his ankles is a privilege he is very aware of. 

He tries to get back into the movie, forcing himself to stop staring at Timmy’s mouth - an effort that should merit him a special commendation given the way it shines, spit-slicked and swollen because Timmy has just been biting his bottom lip and distractedly swiped his tongue over its pinkness to soothe it - but Timmy has gone from grazing his thumbs over the hard bone of his ankle to massaging perfectly pressured circles over the top of his foot, his ankle and his lower shin, then back to his ankle, his foot and up again; and it feels… amazing. Timmy’s fingers are delicate but strong and they cool his skin and make it burn at the same time, the heat traveling slowly up his calves and his thighs even if Timmy’s hands never pass his knees. 

To give Timmy better access to both of his ankles and his shins, Armie uncrosses his legs, the movement pulling Timmy’s attention from the TV momentarily. 

“You ok?” he asks, with an affectionate smile that makes Armie’s heart flutter. Funny how four years later, the barest of regards still makes the drum in his chest skip a beat. 

Armie nods and Timmy resumes his ministrations, eyes back on the screen but fingers moving a little less mindlessly now, aware that Armie is enjoying the caresses and the kneading; so he adds a dragging of nails and delicate tickles to the massaging and the stroking and once in a while Armie gasps or moans with pleasure and contentment. 

It doesn’t take long for Timmy to notice that when his hands gently pass over a particular spot on the inside of Armie’s ankles, his breath catches and his body tenses. It’s different from the way he lulls from the touches on his feet or his shins. His body goes rigid, arches slightly, and his eyes go murky and dark under half closed lids. Testing this new development, Timmy gently drags his nails over the inside of Armie’s ankle and bites his lips to hold back a giggle when Armie groans.

“What?” Armie asks when he realizes Timmy’s hand has gone still and he’s no longer watching the movie, looking at Armie with a mischievous smirk pulling on the corner of his mouth instead. 

“I didn’t realize your ankles were so sensitive,” Timmy answers, thumb pressing into just the right spot, making Armie’s breath hitch again.

“I… They aren’t.” Armie blurts out, weirdly embarrassed and feeling silly because of it. He and Timmy have no secrets from each other and experimentation is a big part of their relationship, but he’s never thought of his ankles as being particularly erogenous. 

“Aren’t they?” Timmy asks and before Armie can protest again, Armie’s leg is raised to Timmy’s parted lips and he gasps audibly when Timmy’s tongue laps at the delicate skin on the inside of his ankle followed by his lips closing over it in a hot wet kiss. And suddenly Armie’s body is clenching and going hard. Everywhere. 

“Maybe. A little.” Armie confesses, pushing his upper body up on his elbows so he can watch Timmy’s lips mouthing at his skin.

“Just a little?” Timmy teases and Armie knows by the way his green eyes twinkle that he’s taken this as a challenge. “Are you sure about that?” he asks with a raised eyebrow and Armie swallows hard. “How about now?” Timmy says and then his teeth are grazing deliciously over the curve between the top of his foot and his shin. 

Armie jerks his leg reflexively, not because he wants Timmy to stop but rather because the flash of pleasure that shoots through him goes straight to his cock and it surprises him. But Timmy is holding him tightly and once the spasm has passed his lips are back on his ankle, which is now alight with tingling excited nerve endings. 

“Fuck!” Armie says when Timmy takes another nibble, this time biting down a little instead of just grazing the skin, and Armie’s hand goes right for his cock, palming it over his joggers. 

“Hey. Hands off. That’s my job.” Timmy says and shoos Armie’s hand away but keeps his attention on Armie’s ankle, depositing the left one back onto his lap and picking up the right one.

Another drag of teeth followed by a warm kiss on the other leg’s ankle bone and Armie is groaning loudly, hands tucked under his hips so he isn’t tempted to touch himself again. After a few more nips that make increasingly low rumbley moans come from Armie chest, Timmy lowers the foot back onto his lap and stretches a hand over the length of Armie’s long legs, sliding eager fingers from the top of his shin to his thigh, where he stops momentarily to squeeze the thick muscle greedily - because God, how he loves this man's thighs - before continuing his journey north until he’s cupping Armie's hard cock in one hand while still massaging slow deep circles into Armie's ankle with the other.

Armie’s hips cant up of their own accord, pressing his erection into Timmy’s hand who squeezes it gently in response, eliciting another moan, this time needy and wanton. And then Timmy’s hand is gone, continuing it’s northern exploration under the hem of his t-shirt, featherlight fingers setting ablaze a path over Armie’s belly, middle finger dipping tantalizingly into his belly button before it retreats, nails dragging their way back down the flat and just-soft-enough span of his stomach on the way. 

When Timmy’s fingers reach the waistband of Armie’s joggers, he undoes the drawstring belt and then tugs at the elastic to pull them down. Armie isn’t wearing any underwear. Underwear would require doing laundry and who has time for that when his days are filled with Timmy. He’ll get to it eventually, but he knows what his priorities are and most if not all of them involve getting out of clothing, not into it. 

Timmy struggles slightly, pulling on the joggers one handed because he doesn't want to remove his other hand from Armie’s ankle, but eventually Armie’s rock hard cock is freed, practically springing out of its confines, the tight waistband of the pants nestled almost too tightly under his balls, pushing them up and making them look round and as swollen as the rest his dick. 

Armie watches as Timmy brings his hand to his mouth and licks a thick stripe over his palm with the flat of his tongue - the sight of it making his cock twitch and a bead of anticipatory precum dribbles down the underside of it - before stretching his arm out again to fist around Armie tightly, and it feels like a lot; in the best way. Timmy’s hands on him, one slowly stroking down his cock, the other gripping his ankle tightly, his thumb digging into that spot on the inside that makes his back arch and the muscles in his ass tense. 

His thighs part slightly, knees falling to the side, and his head falls back against the armrest. Unconsciously, he bends his leg to part his thighs even further and his right foot is now settled against Timmy’s groin, the arch of his foot a perfect hollow to curve around the deliciously hard bulge in Timmy’s shorts. And the way Timmy smirks at this, wiggling his hips to rub himself against Armie’s foot, bottom lip firmly bitten between his teeth and his nose scrunched up playfully makes Armie’s own hips wiggle involuntarily, momentarily breaking the slow but steady rhythm Timmy has set stroking his cock. But then Timmy’s hands are gone and Armie moans again, this time from the loss. His cock throbs and hurts with an ache of wanting and his ankle burns from the air that can now touch his skin and he wants to beg Timmy to put his hands back on him, on his ankles as much as his cock but instead a strangled giggle escapes his throat, because the what-the-fuck-ness of it isn’t lost on him despite how debauched he feels. 

Then his foot is removed from Timmy’s erection - which feels as unfair as the loss of Timmy’s hands - so Timmy can get himself into a kneeling position between Armie’s legs on the couch and then he’s pulling at Armie’s joggers to get them off. Armie’s long legs have to bend, knees pushed up toward his chest to accommodate the effort given the restrictive space their body’s leave on the couch to maneuver in. But Timmy manages in a way that is still hot as fuck despite the struggle and Armie now feels exposed and stared at like he’s on display; and he loves it. He loves the way Timmy looks at him, desires him so obviously and doesn’t have to hide it. How blatantly and hungrily he licks his lips and his fingers dig into the flesh of his thighs like he needs the touch to restrain himself from pouncing. Which frankly is unnecessary because Armie wants nothing less than to be taken, devoured, conquered, and owned by Timmy. 

Timmy position’s Armie how he wants him, pulling him by the hips so he slides down fully on the couch, his left leg bent at the knee so his foot is next to Timmy’s thigh and he simply has to reach down to wrap his fingers around Armie’s ankle tightly. And though he knows to expect it by now, Armie is still surprised by how easily Timmy can manhandle him. Anyone would think it would be difficult considering their size difference but Timmy is strong, his long lean limbs now wiry and defined in a way they hadn’t been when they’d first met, covered in that thin layer of fat that was inherent of youth. But he was a man now and his body had developed into an expanse of strong and lean muscles that strained under taut pale skin, leaving little to the imagination and Armie’s entire being shudders with pleasure at the way he’s pulled, pushed, bent and twisted; at the way Timmy has managed to position him so he can reach him with both his mouth and his hand in the all the right places.

“Oh god.” Armie moans as Timmy digs his thumb in that tender spot on his ankle once again.

When Timmy wraps his free hand around the base of Amie’s cock and he bends down, mouth open and lips shinny from his tongue, Armie can’t help but close his eyes. He even lifts a forearm and drapes it over his brow, the weight of it on his face grounding him slightly, making him feel a little less unhinged. Though the feeling is fleeting because Timmy’s hot and wet mouth closes around him and his rough, eager tongue curls itself around his shaft expertly and Armie thinks he might break. Shatter or dissolve into a puddle of pleasure under Timmy who is now slowly, maddeningly so, gliding down the length of him, cheeks hollowed from the suction. 

Armie knows his cock is big and he isn’t into the gagging thing - even if Timmy tells him he doesn’t mind, likes that Armie is so big it fills him up no matter if it’s his ass or his mouth that’s being fucked - so he does his best to control his hips from bucking wildly but it’s a struggle and Timmy has to pull off to catch his breath and swallow his spit, licking Armie’s precum greedily off his lips. 

While he takes a few seconds to breathe, Timmy uses his hand to stroke Armie’s cock, palm gliding easily now that it’s wet and slick and Armie thrusts into Timmy’s fist, a little relieved to not have to control himself for a bit. He also can’t control the heavy throaty groan he makes when Timmy presses his fingers into his ankle, nails actually digging into his skin which hurts a little and he struggles a little. But Timmy is holding him tightly and Armie is reminded how strong he is now; how he’s no longer the boy he was when Armie could overpower him without any effort. Now when Timmy is overpowered it’s because he relinquishes, gives himself to Armie completely and without hesitation. And that surrender, the trust and love it shows is… everything. So even if it hurts, he relaxes into Timmy's fingers, allows him the control; and the moment he does, the pain becomes pleasure and he’s falling into it with abandon.

When Timmy’s ready to put his mouth back on Armie, he uses the flat of his tongue to lick avidly from under his balls to the head of his cock in one hot, wet motion, before sinking down over it, lips tight around him as he takes Armie down his throat. Armie feels the muscles spasm and Timmy fights against the gagging for the briefest moment but then his throat relaxes and he can take the full length of him down and Armie can’t breathe. Because Timmy’s throat feels like velvet or silk and it’s tight and he thinks this might be heaven. It takes him a second to realize he’s holding his breath and he let’s it out with a loud moan that Timmy mirrors, the sound vibrations against his cock making his toes curl. 

“Oh my god, Tim. I can’t… I need…” Armie pants but he can’t finish the sentence because he doesn’t know what he needs, he just knows that he does.

Immediately Timmy reaches for Armie’s hand. His eyes are closed - both in concentration and because they are tearing with the effort to control the gag reflex - so he has to pat around a little to find Armie’s fingers but as soon as he does he brings Armie’s hands to his head and he squeezes so Armie knows to fist it into his hair. 

“Oh fuck. God Timmy… you… I love you.” he says, his voice hoarse with pleasure and feeling as his fingers tighten in Timmy’s curl which grounds him. 

Timmy always knows. He just knows what Armie needs and gives it to him without ever holding back and without ever wanting anything in return. And as much as Armie wants to make this, all of this - being in Timmy mouth and throat, Timmy’s left hand gently but firmly massaging his balls and his right hand mimicking the same massage on his ankle - last longer, it’s too intense and he’s going to come. He’s not just going to come. He’s going to explode.

He tries to pull Timmy off him, somewhat aware that he’s doing so by pulling him by the hair but Timmy fights against it and hums an adamant refusal as he slides up and then back down Armie’s cock, the toe curling vibrations making his climax all the more inevitable. It takes nothing for it to happen. Barely one or two more enthusiastic dives so deep Timmy’s nose is brushing Armie’s pubic hair and he’s coming down Timmy’s throat.

Even if he’s expecting it, the burst of come makes Timmy’s throat constrict and he has to pull off quickly, receiving the last of Armie’s hot release on his tongue and his lips which he licks and swallows, practically savoring the taste of Armie like he’s a delicacy. And Armie could practically come against just from watching Timmy relish having the taste of him in his mouth. 

“Come here.” Armie says, reaching up to pull Timmy by the back of the neck so he falls on top of him and can be kissed, slow and messy, just like he likes. “That was amazing.” he adds, not at all embarrassed by how grateful and wrecked he sounds.

“Yeah?” Timmy questions but it’s rhetorical. Because clearly Armie thought it was given the way his body has gone completely pliant under him. He stretches a hand down along Armie’s body and with a little effort, his fingertips reach Armie’s still bent leg to graze the inside of his ankle. Armie’s breath catches and his cheeks flush a pretty soft pink. Timmy practically purrs at the sight of him. “Mm, so pretty when you get embarrassed.” he teases and kisses the tip of Armie’s nose.

“I’m not embarrassed.” Armie chastises and gives Timmy’s ass a hard tap. “I just didn’t know that was a thing for me.”

Timmy moans and his hips press into Armie’s thigh so he can grind down and rub himself against the hard muscle to give his equally hard cock some much needed attention.

“All of you is a thing for me.” Timmy admits, though it’s not much of a confession considering Armie is already aware of how much Timmy wants him; wants to touch him, taste him, come all over him and inside him. 

“I’m all yours. How do you want me?” he asks and his tone is so sultry, so inviting, that for a moment Timmy thinks he should just stay where he is and keep moving his hips because if Armie keeps talking it won’t take long for him to come. 

“Can I fuck you?” Timmy asks and god he’s beautiful when he does, smiling sweetly, eyes bright and twinkling, his voice sounding a little shy because this is something he doesn’t like to just take; he likes knowing it’s being offered. “I can hold your ankles while I do!”

“Oh god.” Armie moans despite himself because the idea of Timmy opening him up, holding his legs on his shoulders, fingers digging into his ankles, is making him hard already.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Timmy laughs and then they’re kissing again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to come yell at me for having dirty thoughts about Armie's ankles, I am @jolieprudence on Tumblr and Instagram. Come and chat.


End file.
